erudite_talesfandomcom-20200214-history
Roheline Clan
The Roheline Clan is the most sophisticated of the Fairy clans having built an advanced civilization. Traits Fairies from the Roheline Clan possess grasshopper wings. Typically, they appear well-fed and wear lavish clothing usually either green or pink. Despite their advanced society, Roheline fairies are individually very weak. They can no longer use magic and most lose the ability to fly after reaching the Guardian stage. Technology The Roheline Clan is known for their advanced farming techniques. Many years ago, they created magically enchanted crops that will constantly bear fruit. As there is no need for them to manage or maintain the crops, the surplus has allowed them to live pleasurable lives. Said crops are unable to survive outside of Ishtar as they require the radiation of the love aura to grow. The most notable technology is their ability to create portals to other planes in the form of a ring of enchanted mushrooms. By reciting the proper incantation, one will be transported to an identical fairy ring in another plane. As Roheline fairies did not know how to survive the alien environments beyond the fairy rings, interest in exploration quickly diminished. However, some fairy rings are still active. None of the Roheline do any hard labor. Instead, years ago, they created gingerbread golems which maintain and build their city. Unlike golems of Eidyn which are operated by magitek, gingerbread golems operate on charm spells. Gingerbreads are not known to be self-aware and they blindly do tasks. Cities Karamella City Karamella City was said to have been built out of sheer boredom by the Roheline Clan. The city itself was sculpted out of nectar, honey and sugar making every building edible. Sugary treats and chocolates make up the walls, ceilings and floors. The Queen has her own throne room surrounded by a personal garden which provides her with all the food she needs. Society The Roheline Clan's society is hedonistic. They have largely eliminated conflict within their own civilization, and they seek to enjoy the pleasures of life. Most spend their time idly, doing nothing but eating and sleeping. The threat of overpopulation is always looming, but their numbers become balanced out when the Kahju Clan kidnaps some Roheline to offer as sacrifices for their queen. As the rate of population increase replenishes the losses, the Roheline make no effort to fight back which results in them having no military aside from the Gingerbreads. As Gingerbreads are enchanted to maintain themselves, no management is necessary. The Queen serves as nothing more than a figurehead and a means of reproduction. Culture Typical life Those born into the Roheline Clan are taught that one does not need to work to live. Instead, they expect that food will always be available no matter the scenario. Roheline will often live peaceful lives by sitting around idly, and rarely any will choose to leave the bounds of the territory. As a result, laziness has become an accepted lifestyle, expecting something else to get the job done for an individual. Academics has long since been forgotten. Today, no living Roheline member knows how to build a Gingerbread or grow crops. Most do not even know that there are other worlds beyond Ishtar. Because of this, they live their entire lives in ignorance. Despite the idealistic society the Roheline have built, many do not live to old age. The number one cause of death in the Roheline Clan is being kidnapped by other clans to be used for numerous purposes including being eaten by other fairies. According to sources from the Kahju Clan, Roheline fairies taste like molasses. Entertainment The Roheline get little in the way of entertainment. Most of their fun is derived from having conversations with one another. They get most excited through novelty - outsiders are welcomed to join the clan and stay for the rest of their life. Art Almost no creativity comes from an individual Roheline fairy. Instead, the gingerbreads use all the creative power for them. Sculpting is highly popular - gingerbreads will often create statues of sweets that hold together through magic. Food The entirety of a Roheline fairy's diet consists of sugar, honey, chocolate and other sweets. There are no formal meal customs and will instead simply pick up food from the floors, walls or ceilings when convenient. Death customs Atypical for mortals, the Roheline Clan is completely ambivalent on the nature of death. They have absolutely no regard for the lives for one another, not caring whether they get kidnapped or get eaten by predators. Any dead bodies found within the territory of the Roheline are disposed of in the most efficient means possible. Category:Fairy clans Category:Articles by User:Krayfish Category:Fairies